Smith's Apprentice
by 414fanatic
Summary: Maark is a ward along with his friends Palmer, Jesse, and Lucy. He is picked to become a smith, but does stuff no ordinary smith does! Summary bad. Story better! R&R! Kinda like a Rangers Apprentice.
1. The Choosing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Runescape or Ranger's Apprentice**

"Eat your dinner Mark. It's a big day tomorrow." Lucy said.

I looked at my plate stacked high with pizza, beef, lobster, shark, and marlin. I also had wine in a bronze goblet.

"Yeah. I spent so long making that." Jesse said.

Jesse had black hair and brown eyes and he was obviously going to be the castle cook's, Master Chow, apprentice. Lucy was a red head with clear blue eyes and was obviously going to be Master Reldo's, the castle librarian, apprentice.

"Come on, eat Mark!" Palmer said hanging upside down from the rafters.

Palmer was agile and tall, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He was obviously going to be the Ranger's, Gil, apprentice.

I, for one, do not know where my fate lies at tomorrow's Choosing. I hope to go to Battleschool and become a knight. Or become a Summoner in Taverly.

"Ok I'll eat." I said.

I ate and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight." I said and got into bed.

A chicken called somewhere in the distance. I got up and looked around. Lucy, Jesse, and Palmer were just waking up. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered...

"The Choosing!" I said jumping out of bed.

"Yeah what about it?" Palmer asked.

"It's today." I said.

"Oh yeah. Then let's get ready."

We all got ready and headed off toward the castle. Palmer ran ahead and took a turn.

"Palmer? You know the castle is this way, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, just taking a shortcut."

"But that's a dead end..."

We walked the normal route to the castle and didn't notice Palmer jump in behind us.

"Hey guys?" he asked.

We all jumped a foot high.

"Gosh Palmer do you want to give us a stroke?" I asked.

"No, I just really wanted to do that." he said grinning.

"Well don't do it anymore."

"Whatever."

When they got to the castle the guard stopped them.

"What be your intentions?" he asked.

"We're here for the choosing." I said.

The guard let us through. "It's on the third floor." he said.

"Thank you."

We walked to the third floor, bumping into some servants along the way. When we finally got there the king was there with Chow, Gil, Reldo, the Battleschool master Sir Clark, and the smithing master, Stone.

"Hello children. These are the five people that you can chose to become their apprentice. Lucy would you like to go first?" King Roald said.

"Sure," she said with a bow "I'd like to be Reldo's apprentice."

King Roald looked at Reldo.

"Yes Sir, I will gladly accept her as my apprentice." he said.

"Now, Jesse, a fine young man!" the king said.

Jesse grinned "Yes Sir, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now who's apprentice would you like to be?"

"I'd like to be Master Chow's apprentice, Sir, if you don't mind."

"Master Chow?" King Roald said.

"How would you cook a pizza, son?" Master Chow asked.

"Roll the dough 5 times..."

"Five?"

"To make the crust extra thick and crispy."

"Go on."

"And then I bake the dough for two and a half minutes. Then I spread the sauce on it, and sprinkle some cheese on it. Then I bake it for ten more minutes, and there you have it! A fresh cheese pizza."

"Sir, I would gladly take him as my apprentice."

"Great! Now, let's see, Palmer, who would you like to be an apprentice for?"

"Could I be Gil's apprentice?"

"Gil?"

"Of course sir! He is one of the most agile people I have ever seen!" Gil said.

"Now last but not least, Mark. Who's apprentice would you like to be?"

"Could I go to Battleschool?" I asked.

"Sir Clark?"

He was already shaking his head no.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I've seen him get in fights with other boys in town, and he doesn't really seem ready for Battleschool yet."

"Would you like to make another selection, Mark?"

"Yes, sir. Could I become Stone's apprentice?"

"Stone?" King Roald asked.

"He seems like he could become a smith, but I'll have to think about it, Sir." Stone said.

I felt defeated when he said this. Jesse, Palmer, and Lucy were felling great about being picked, but I was just feeling sorry for myself.

"Now children, there will be food in the dining hall for you, Mark you may attend if you want to. Have fun children."

When we were walking out Stone and King Roald started to talk.

"Guys, go ahead I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on Lucy, I'm hungry!" Palmer said.

"Coming." she sighed.

When she walked away I thought she had a sad look on her face. Must have been a trick of my mind though. I kinda liked her, and I think she likes me, but I'm not sure.

"Why do you need to think about it, Stone."

"I was trying to be nice to him. I'll have to see if he can hit hard enough, like in those fights Clark was talking about." he said grinning.

"Yeah, dismissed!" the king said.

"Thank you Sir." Stone said bowing.

I ran toward the dining hall. Palmer was pigging out on some chicken.

"Hey Mark. We tried to make him wait." Lucy said.

"I'm a beast." Palmer said.

"Yeah, well let's get some food." I said.

We got some food and sat down. I was still thinking about what Stone had said, but soon forgot it when I was with my friends.


	2. Fight!

"I'm going out." I said, a little while after we got back home.

"Ok, don't be long though. Jesse's making his special pizza." Lucy said.

I walked out and shut the door. I started to walk over to where I was usually beaten up. After what I heard, I decided to try to win in one of those fights. Or at least hit hard enough. I took a corner and there they were.

"Hey guy's! Look who came our way." one of them said.

Spencer was the one who said it. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. Jackson, another, was tall and also had blond hair and blue eyes. Michael, the leader of them, had long black hair and brown eyes. They all had dirty clothes on.

"Yeah. The runt of the litter." Michael said.

"Let's hurt him and maybe he'll squeal." Jackson said.

They started to laugh at this. I started to back away. I thought about running, until I heard the sound of hammers clanking. I looked over to the left of me. Stone was almost concealed behind some crates.

"No I won't squeal." I said.

"Let's see if that's true. Spencer, Jackson. Get him."

They started to walk over to me. When Spencer tried to grab me I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and gasped for breath.

"All right come here Runt." Jackson said trying to grab me. 

I kicked him in the shin and knocked him over. Spencer grabbed my back and pulled me down.

"Come here runt." Michael said.

He punched me in the face a few times. I spit out some blood. He was about to punch me again when I got up. I threw some punches but only hit his arm. I turned around to see Jackson get up.

"Come here Runt!"

I moved out of the way and tripped him. He fell on Spencer.

"All right Runt's not gonna get away with that." Michael said.

He charged at me. I stood my ground and punched him in the face. He fell over and landed on his back.

"Get up." I said.

He got up.

"Stand still."

I punched him hard in the face. He flew back and landed with Jackson and Spencer.

"Good job Mark." Stone came out clapping. "You're a smith."

I smiled when he said that.

"You have a week to pack. See you later."

I ran back to the house.

"Guys!"

"What?"

"I'm Stone's apprentice!"

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy came over and hugged me.

"Um."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Pizza!" Jesse said.

We sat down at the table an started to eat. We were all excited about me becoming an apprentice.


End file.
